justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Play
) |image = |game = |artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |pictos = 153 |mode = Solo |dg = |pc = to |gc = to |lc = (Files) |nowc = JDCPeiPlay |nogm = 2 }}"Play" ( ) by ( ) was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wears dark purple and orange ombre sunglasses, a glittery blue teddy with a connected garter, a pink skirt, and pink heels. When the background turns black, her outfit turns light pink and her skin turns magenta. Jdcpeiplay coach 1 big.png|P1 Jdcpeiplay coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Background The background has five stages. The first stage is a variety of squares containing objects like headphones, chess pieces, golden plastic ice cream cones, diamond ducklings, diamonds, and mints. The second is a jewel-encrusted egg with rotating ice creams that move to rhythm of the song. The third is a purple crystal background with three-dimensional diamonds. The fourth stage is a diamond that rotates and emits lights to the beat and the dancer's moves. The fifth stage contains connected triangles that move to the rhythm, similar to that of the backgrounds of Bad Romance and Gibberish. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands up and clap them together. Gold Move 2: Open your arms in semicircles quickly, while walking to the right. Jdcpeiplay gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcpeiplay gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Jdcpeiplay gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jdcpeiplay gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Play'' is the second song by Jolin Tsai in the series. *During the chorus, the background effect from Bad Romance is used. *In some images, the coach is seen in a slightly brighter color scheme. *In the files for Play on , some placeholder pictograms and an unused Gold Move can be found. ** Also, in some of the placeholder pictograms, it can be seen that the coach s glasses were originally colored light blue and yellow, while the dress and shoes were dark purple. The coach also originally had a light blue outline. *The background from the song’s pre-chorus takes inspiration from the background from the MTV Show Ident.file:MTVvsJustDance.pnghttps://youtu.be/d0ZYM5MAmVQ?t=9s *The routine uses the official choreography from the music video in some parts. Gallery Game Files Jdcpeiplay cover generic.png |''Play'' (Play 我呸) Jdcpeiplay_cover_2s.png| cover jdcpeiplay_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots jdcpeiplay jdnowc menu mod.png|''Play'' (Play 我呸) (on the menu (modded) jdcpeiplay jdnowc coachmenu mod.png| coach selection screen (modded) jdcpeiplay jdnowc gameplay 1.png|Preview gameplay Beta Elements :See also: Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)/Beta Elements#Play Jdcpeiplay beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 3.png|Placeholder pictogram 3 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 4.png|Placeholder pictogram 4 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 5.png|Placeholder pictogram 5 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 6.png|Placeholder pictogram 6 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 7.png|Placeholder pictogram 7 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 8.png|Placeholder pictogram 8 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 9.png|Placeholder pictogram 9 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 10.png|Placeholder pictogram 10 Behind the Scenes jdcpeiplay bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others jdcpeiplay no gui.png|No GUI Videos 蔡依林 Jolin Tsai - PLAY我呸 (華納official 高畫質HD官方完整版MV) Play - 舞力全开：活力派 (Modded) Play - 舞力全开：活力派 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jolin Tsai Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派